Zanaris
Zanaris is a hidden underground kingdom. According to the fairy queen, it is "a meeting point of cultures, those from many worlds converge here to exchange knowledge and goods". Accessing it requires completion of the Lost City quest. Lost City quest completion requirements: * 31 Crafting * 36 Woodcutting * Ability to kill a level 95 tree spirit with limited armour or weapons. Getting there During/after the completion of the Lost City quest, the player must attempt to open the door of the shack found in the Lumbridge swamp while they have a Dramen staff equipped, causing them to then be teleported to the fairy worlds entrance. It is noteworthy for having the only shop that sells dragon swords in ''RuneScape Classic''. Notable features *A mill with nearby wheat and fountains *Closest range to a bank (with two close-by chocolate bar spawns) *Otherworldly being spawns *Jinno, an ore certer, and Watto, a bar certer *Jakut's shop in the marketplace is the only way to obtain dragon swords other than trading with another player *A general store with a nearby bank *A sand pit (useful for creating molten glass) *A furnace *A bucket spawn *An egg spawn (far from the bank, near the entrance) *A small number of regular trees Banking and Certing The bank is located nearby many of the useful skilling features. This makes Zanaris a convenient location for killing Otherworldly beings, selling junk items to the general store, making dough, cooking, shearing sheep, and milking cows. However, shearing sheep and banking at Ardougne's northern bank may be faster due to the larger number of sheep. Most players use the certers in Draynor and the range and general store in Catherby due to Zanaris being considered an inconvenient location to reach initially, and in the case of the range, not having any nearby fishing spots. Al-Kharid is generally the preferred location for smelting, because of the shorter distance between the furnace and the bank. Some players choose to bank in Zanaris instead of Draynor when mining or collecting swamp tar at Lumbridge swamp. Marketplace The player must pay a trading tax of one cut Diamond to enter or exit the marketplace of Zanaris. An alternative exit from the marketplace is via a ladder which leads upwards to a location south of Al Kharid's bank. The marketplace is home to Fairy Lunderwin (who will buy cabbages for 100gp, which is not very efficient because of the high entry cost of diamonds), a ruby ring trader (Irksol), and the main attraction for players, a dragon sword trader (Jakut). Inhabitants *Sheep *Cows (non-attackable) *Doormen *Irksol *Jakut *Fairy Lunderwin *Fairy queen *Fairy Shopkeeper *Fairy Shop Assistant *Fairy banker *jinno *Watto *Otherworldly beings *Fairy Ladder attendant Trivia * In later versions of RuneScape it is revealed through quests that Zanaris is actually a moon of Gielinor * Zanaris is underground from the perspective of the game engine, because of this the lighting flickers, as with any other dungeon. When talking to the fairy queen the player may access the following dialogue ** The player may ask "How do crops and such survive down here? Surely they need a bit of sunlight?" ** The fairy queen replies, "Clearly you come from a plane dependent on sunlight. Down here the plants grow in the aura of the faerie." Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Lost City Category:Trivia Category:Needs image Category:Zanaris